


Perhaps It Won’t Be That Bad

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nico Di Angelo is pining, Nico has some great friends, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Piper Hazel and Reyna are shipping, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06





	Perhaps It Won’t Be That Bad

"Gods help me, Solace, if you don't put me down right now—"

"—Oh quit whining."

Nico definitely did not squeal when he felt himself being hitched more steadily on Will's shoulder; deteriorated with the whole upside-down perspective he's forced to see through. Will's back was vibrating slightly and Nico realised inwardly he was chuckling at him. Nico glared uselessly at the blonde's spine.

"I warned you, death boy," Will said, subtly teasing, "I told you that you're coming with us one way or another."

Yet again did Nico underestimate the blonde's willpower — which was just as stubborn as his own. He frowned at where that mistake got him, dangling from broad shoulders, clutching helpless at Will's shirt.

"Alright, alright. You win Solace, I'll come but just— for gods sake put me down. I can walk you know." 

When Will's steps ceased, stilling all his movements in the corridors of the apartment building, Nico was quite startled with the fact that he actually listened to him. False hope.

The Italian heard Will's curious hum, "Nah, this is way more fun." Then suddenly, the blonde sprinted down the halls and Nico doesn't even deny his squeal, his arms gripping Will's torso for dear life, practically praying he doesn't fall off at this point. Though Nico was a much faster runner, he couldn't help but be just a tiny bit impressed by his speed while carrying Nico's weight, but he didn't think too much about it because he was too busy cussing and yelling at his 'best friend' to stop.

And eventually, he did, when the cool air hit his face and it ticked in Nico's mind that they were now beyond the doors, stood outside in the breezy carpark. Where he was eventually felt himself being lowered to the ground.

He did stumble a bit, dizzied from all the excess blood flowing through his head. Steady hands steadied him, but he still threw a scowl.

"I hate you."

Will rolled his crystal eyes, laughing warmly, "No you don't."

"Yes, yes. You're both super duper in love now get in the damn bus," deadpanned Piper from behind them, swiping her braid off her shoulder elegantly.

Nico hopes he didn't redden too much, something he found to be one of his most irritating habits that was just completely out of his control. He didn't get the chance to splutter back a not so smooth response, Annabeth's voice intruding instead.

"If we leave in five, then we should be able to get to the camp at noon, which leaves us time to set up on schedule and have our tents pegged by half past and— where is Jason? If he's not here in a minute we're going without him."

The reason Nico had initially turned down this whole idea weekend getaway wasn't because he was all Mr Doom-and-Gloom who hates hanging out with his friends. It was more so to do with the fact that Nico simply didn't get camping. The act of voluntarily spending a couple of days 'roughing it' when there was a much more preferable, plush bed within the comforts of his home. He didn't mean to be a killjoy, but he merely didn't understand the entertainment that came paired with sleeping on the dirt and cooking over an open fire.

But as of then, it didn't look like Nico had too much of a choice surrounding his attendance since (for starters) he was just literally carried away from his flat. And though, admittedly, the Italian still sometimes felt that his presence would be a bother, he has grown to learn where to draw the line and just give in.

But then it struck him, and he voiced his concern, "Wait, what about my stuff—?"

The apartment building's door flew open.

"Got it!" A voice, Jason's voice, singsonged as he exited the building, carrying a medium sized bag in his hands. "I didn't know what to get, so all I've got is a few shirts and joggers. Toothbrush, trunks, walking boots, socks and underwear all check. I'm pretty sure we have the rest covered, right?"

"Right," Annabeth affirmed.

There was this warm glow that settled in the Italian's stomach as they last-minute loaded Nico's things into the stuffed boot of the mini van. Still, after more than half a decade, he couldn't believe that he had found such considerate people — friends. It was elating to no longer barricade himself in thorns; no longer difficult to grasp that people actually enjoyed Nico's company. Even when he knew he was being a pain, they never failed to have him feel included, and honestly, he couldn't ask for anything else from his friends.

However, Nico began to realise that it was actually quite a small, white lie. How 'he couldn't ask anymore from his friends'. He wanted more, but not just from anyone, from one particular friend. From Will. The very same Will who was then singing his soul out in radio karaoke with Leo and Percy. The one that smiles beams of light and is unconditionally caring. Yes, from him he wanted a little more, just something beyond a friendship.

Nico couldn't help his attraction to the boy, he himself deemed it as highly justifiable, so he doesn't even blame himself for falling that hard for Will. What more can you expect from spending a majority of your day with a sexily dorky, athletically built, sun-bleached blonde, freckled boy who had the most mesmerising shade of azure eyes. 

Unfortunately for him, the eight seater wasn't too generous with the room it provided for seven young adults, and Nico's thigh was practically searing as it was pressed into Will's. Something he had unsuccessfully tried to ignore. 

So distract himself, Nico assessed the carpool; there was Jason who was driving (probably because he was the least likely to have them crash). Piper was riding shotgun, who also had the ultimate control over the radio that blasted those gods forsaken pop songs as she sang alongside with Percy and Will. Leo was tinkering with the car door's window, and Nico simply couldn't be bothered to tell him that this was a rental and if he messed it up Leo would be the one paying. Then Reyna and Annabeth sat on the very back row, battling out in an intense game of Uno. Hazel and Frank were supposedly meant to meet them at the campsite. Nico smiled at the thought, he hadn't met up with Hazel in a couple of weeks, and he just recently found out she was newly engaged. He couldn't wait to hug her, congratulate her and demand that he would be the flower boy.

But in the meanwhile, Nico slotted in hid earphones, losing himself in the music as he watched the trees flash by in a blur.

~*~

"Wrong hole, Neeks," Leo grinned and Nico had to stop himself from whacking the steel rod in his stupid, smug face.

"Hilarious." Nico deadpanned, his sarcasm not unanimous amongst the rest of his sniggering friends. Mildly frustrated, he slid the pole out yet again from the fabric, tossing it carelessly onto the grassy ground as he searched for it's correct entry.

He huffed, "This is impossible."

It was impossible. There was no way in the whole of hades that this mess of flimsy rods and crappy material was supposed to hold itself up for a single minute, never mind a few days. Nico looked down at it in defeat, but wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Hopeless," Reyna teased, taking the tent out of Nico's grasp and slipping the right pole in the right whole in a matter of a few seconds. Show off.

"Mind you, but some of us didn't attend a military camp every summer since we were nine years old," the Italian mumbled in response, all in the while of letting Reyna completely take the reins of his useless tent. He had to keep at least try to keep some of his pride.

"Back when Rey was at her scariest," Jason added fondly, pausing from sipping at his water bottle.

"Don't call me Rey."

Leo whistled, "Nah, she's still got it." 

Nico let their conversation blur into the background, bickering something along the lines of who had the most prominent resting bitch face and him being not so enthusiastic after hearing his own name being tossed around in there. Yet he couldn't fully bring himself to care, his concentration instead fully focused on a particular blonde who was kneeling down a few metres away, helplessly trying to get a fire started alongside Percy.

Admittedly, it was quite a weird image. Nico's long gone crush sitting opposite his new. They both laughed as if there were no problems in the world, so spirited and carefree. Sure, perhaps sea-greened eyed brunettes weren't exactly his type in comparison to blue-eyed blondes but he could still see the same subtle connection in their personalities. Both undoubtably loyal, always prepared to put everyone else before them. Both were undoubtedly great people to have in his life.

But still, Nico couldn't really believe how messy things got with Percy. Yes, the boy was obviously very good looking, heroic and a natural leader which did initially draw Nico's attention. However, whenever he'd look back upon it he doesn't think he could ever crush on someone that was so not his type. Paired with his desirable qualities came loud sarcasm and an always laid back attitude. Great for a friend, don't get Nico wrong here, but not ideal for a partner. He sometimes doesn't know how Annabeth copes, but he truly is glad that they both are both deeply in love with. 

Things ended with Percy when Nico confessed, and it wasn't like Nico had expected his feelings to be mutual. He may have been dazed but he wasn't an idiot. So he fessed up in the most nonchalant way possible, because there was really nothing to be worried about. He was over Percy at that point, the only way to truly move on was to tell him though. Needless to say, his face had been priceless and he found out that Annabeth gives some pretty solid high fives.

Will though, he's a whole other story. No doubt, when Nico first met him Will pissed him off. Sure, he registered that he was fairly (highly) good looking but he supposed that in that situation where Will has literally dragged him to the infirmary that day, that's where the dislike must of came from. However, in just the course of 3 gods forsaken days Nico managed to get from 'I fucking hate you' to 'I fucking hate that I love you' unnaturally quick. Ever since, Will and Nico became best friends and the Italian looked forward to nothing more but their time spent together. And if he was being completely honest here, he'd say the only thing making this camping trip tolerable was Will's drawing presence. 

"Hey, lover boy. You oughta shut your mouth otherwise flies will nest," Hazel giggled from besides him, her head falling to rest on Nico's shoulder as he was yanked from his thoughts; recovering from his startle. 

"Shuddup," Nico adequately responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so are we just going to be playing dumb now, huh? You know you can't lie to me, so don't even try it." She was right, and Nico was a pretty good liar, but Hazel has always been able to snuff him out.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I like Will, you happy?" 

"You should ask him out, I think it's pretty obvious he'll say yes," Hazel prompted, also staring into the direction where Percy and Will were manning the fire unsuccessfully. Nico's sister snorted when Percy kicked away the pile of sticks in frustration, much to Will's dismay who yelled at the other boy.

Nico laughed, if only. "He's straight. I learnt my lesson when it comes to straight guys, Haze. Never again."

"Oh my gods you're an idiot," the cinnamon haired sighed, "You really are an idiot. Okay, firstly, he's openly gay. Secondly, he openly flirts with you. Thirdly, he openly stares at you. Fourthly, would you like me to continue?" 

"You don't know any of that for sure."

Hazel paused for a beat, eyes wide and incredulous, "Do you even know what openly means?!" Apparently, shrugging wasn't the correct answer and with that, she grasped Nico's wrist, dragging him away in a storm. The Italian tried to ask where the hell she was taking him but the only hints he got was when Hazel called Piper and Reyna to follow her.

And then, in no time, Nico found himself in a zipped up tent with three other, intimidating girls.

Piper was the one to first break the silence, "So, I'm guessing we're here to talk about how Nico should grow a pair and ask Will out," she announced casually. Hazel beamed at the Cherokee and then Nico, as if to say: see, I told you so.

"Why am I here? I'm shit at this sort of stuff," Reyna voiced, sitting with perfect posture because she's Reyna.

"Well then, even you can see how much Nico and Will flirt," the caramel skinned girl added.

"Obviously, I thought it was long established that they're in love."

"I know right! Nico is super dense."

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"Will literally carried him today. That was so cute and Nico was blushing so blatantly, it was so adorable."

"Hey! I was not blushing!"

"Whatever you say Neeks, whatever you say."

"Okay, okay," Hazel giggled, ceasing the tents piling comments, "We're really here to finally get Nico and Will together, because gods it's been too long."

Piper suddenly snapped her fingers, kaleidoscope eyes ablaze; lips wide and grinning, "Operation Solangelo!" She exclaimed. Nico groaned in embarrassment, burying his face into his palms.

"I love that," Reyna stated. Reyna stated. Honestly, if there was anyone that would've helped Nico out of this situation it would of been the Latina, but apparently she was just as treacherous as the rest of them.

"I hate all of you. I really, really do," the Italian said and all three girls beamed back at him.

"You'll thank us later, Neeks. Trust us."

Nico was so fucked.

~*~

"Who's fucking idea was it to get us to all jump into the lake?" Nico growled, quite clearly livid as he crawled out of the body of water, shivering immensely.

"Percy's," said everyone in what seemed like synchronised unison, looking accusingly at the green eyed boy with death in their glares.

"It wasn't that cold!" Percy weakly defended himself, wrong answer.

"It might as well been frozen over!"

"Lo siento, mi hermano," Leo stated, teeth chattering with the breeze on bare skin, "But you deserve to die."

Somewhere in Nico's mind, he knew that diving into a natural lake simultaneously with everyone else without even testing the temperature would've been a bad idea. He would've voiced it too, but no doubt he would've been called a downer and he really didn't want to intrude on a good time. But as he stood there, absentmindedly listening to the firing accusations, soaking wet; shivering erratically in just his swim shorts, he really wished that he had listened to his instinct. He didn't even bring a towel, and he was pretty sure Jason didn't pick him one from the house so he would just have to deal with the cold until he dried of naturally. 

Nico almost yelped when he felt something wrap around his body but then the fabric was smooth, soft and warm he couldn't bring himself to question it and instead clutch onto it like his life depended on it.

A musical chuckle chimed like bells and only then did Nico realise where the iconically bright yellow towel appeared from. Will smirked boyishly as his dripping blonde hair stuck to his forehead, looking annoyingly hot for someone for just jumped head first into a freezing lake.

And then oh he wasn't wearing a towel. Both a blessing and curse. Blessing because, come on this boy had flawless tanned skin and abs and muscles and very, very nice arms. A curse because Nico had to use his best efforts to ignore it despite how temptingly sinful it was just to take in the view and drool.

And then the gears clicked in Nico's head, "Wait, this is your towel," he began to unwrap it around himself, "I can't take it you literally were in there longer than I was—"

"Nope, you're taking the towel, sunshine," Will affirmed in that stupid, stubborn authoritative tone of his, "You seem like you need it a lot more than I do."

Stupid, selfless, sexy jerk.

"Besides, I almost didn't give you the towel in favour for the view. But if I'd let you die of hypothermia now, I may not be able to enjoy it more later," Will suddenly announced; winked as he jogged away. Nico came to a halt in his steps.

Was that... there's no way.

~*~

"—And it was really weird, ya know. I don't even know how but I felt like I was the hamster. It was super trippy, and then suddenly Annabeth comes along looking like some goddess — no more than you already do babe — but she was wearing these silk robes and her hair was in this bun with a golden band. She transformed me from hamster to human again and—"

"—You know Percy, when you said you dreamt about me yesterday this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Nico laughed subtly at that. Percy and Annabeth's relationship really was quite something, and they seemed to have an endless amount of stories to tell about their past. They could've been to hell and back with the amount of things they've survived together. It was such a precious bond, and Nico wasn't the type of even admit to himself of this sweet, sappy shit.

When darkness fell upon them, they had all unanimously decided for a camp fire. It brought back touching memories, when they'd all gather like this years ago, when they were young and dumb, and just talked about nothing and everything until dawn broke. It was such a pleasant sense of familiarity, and Nico was certain he wasn't the only one feeling it as he looked over at everyones fond, satisfied smiles.

The spotlight then switched over to Will, and he looked so good in the orange glow of the lively fire. His hair seemed to be blazing and small strands danced in the summer breeze, looking gorgeous as crystal eyes fluttered around the group. Nico was only half heartedly listening to his story of when the blonde had to stitch someone's arms back onto their body. It didn't even strike Nico as startling, he was already well aware of Will's capabilities, he was already so talented the Italian didn't even question its legitimacy. Nico nibbled at his toasted marshmallow, savouring the sweet taste and memory of this moment for as long as possible.

It was Piper who eagerly suggested a game of spin the bottle and Nico immediately knew where her intentions were. It was then he realised that Frank was henceforth his absolute favourite. Frank was the one who glanced apologetically at Nico as if he knew what the girls were planning and then stretched convincingly, telling everyone to head to their tents since it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Nico might of loved Frank more than Hazel in that moment.

It was silently established who would be sharing a tent with who, and of course Will would be sharing with Nico. They had both stayed the night at each other's places since they were teenagers, so it was nothing new. But as Nico laid on top of his sleeping bag besides the blonde, everything felt strangely intimate.

"I never really understood camping," Will announced quietly, as if voicing his thoughts out loud, "It's just... why?"

Nico smirked into the darkness, "I get it. But you? You seemed to be pretty excited to come along." 

The blonde pushed out a breathy laugh, "Yeah well, you never know whether you'll have a good time or not. As disastrous as today was, there were some moments that just make it all worth it."

Humming in agreement, Nico asked, "Like what?" 

"Like the campfire," Will stated, and then there was a sweet beat of silence, "Like this."

That's when Nico's heart really started to race, so loud in the silence that he was fairly certain the blonde could hear it. "Yeah," the Italian whispered, shifting to lay on his side so he can face Will, "I agree."

It was dark, yes, but Nico could still see Will's shining eyes, staring back at him with an unnamable glint. It tore Nico's breath away; suddenly an ever tightening tension in the dreary air. 

"I really like you Nico. A lot. I'm really glad you came," he confessed what seemed like shyly. Nico had never seen Will blush, but he could just pick up the hints of scarlet staining his freckles cheeks causing his heart to stop.

"Me too," he replied, and then cringed, "As in I like you. I like you too. I have for a while." 

A weight lifted off his shoulders, vulnerability brimming the tent in the few seconds of agonisingly long silence.

"Good," Will smiled a breathtaking smile before cupping Nico's cheek and pushing his lips against his. The Italian grinned too much to be able to kiss back properly; you couldn't blame him, he's been waiting for this moment for years. The blond’s lips were much more soft and warm than he could have imagined, his gentle thumb brushed against Nico's cheekbone so lovingly Nico couldn't believe he had been deprived of this for so long. 

It wasn't too long until they broke apart, smirking at each other like a pair of dorky idiots helplessly in love. Will's arm reached out to curl against Nico's waist, pulling him close to his own body; Nico buried his head into his chest, overwhelmed the solacing warmth. Neither of them spoke until the Italian felt a kiss pressed into his crown of still slightly damp, pitch hair. 

"Goodnight, Nico," Will said, squeezing him close.

"Goodnight, Will," Nico smiled.


End file.
